Just Memories
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: Gyaa! ini Fanfic perdana Saku x Syao ku! mohon di baca yaa :D


**Just memories. **

Disclaimer: **CLAMP (Saku x Syao) pairing. **

**Sakura POV**

Aku percaya pada mimpiku, mimpi untuk bertemu denganmu lagi.. apakah kita akan bertemu lagi? Apakah hanya ilusi karena rindu. Kini aku hanya menatap selembar foto antara aku dan dia. Apakah kau akan datang lagi di kehidupanku? Tetapi aku takkan pernah lupa tentang dirimu, tidak akan pernah melupakan masa masa indah kita, masa dimana kami bergembira, masa dimana kami bercanda bahkan kami bermain sampai lupa waktu. Sampai aku mengatakan selamat tinggal dihadapanmu, Syaoran..

-_**FLASH BACK**_-

"Selamat datang kembali Syaoran, bagaimana perjalanan mu ? kamu tidak lupa makan kan?" kata ku datang menghampiri seorang anak laki laki berambut coklat dihadapanku.

"Baik, Sakura tapi..aku memikirkan negeri Clow, ada seseorang yang menunggu ku dan menantiku disini.." Jawabnya. Wajah ku pun memerah seakan penuh arti dari semua kata kata yang Syaoran ucap, entah mengapa aku menyadari bahwa sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Syaoran hatiku merasa nyaman, lebih nyaman di banding bersama kakak ku Touya dan Tomoyo chan. Lalu kemudian Syaoran mengajakku makan es krim di salah satu took favorite nya, walau kelihatannya agak aneh tetapi menurutku adalah menyenangkan, bisa keluar dari istana ku dan bisa berjalan jalan bersama Syaoran. Kami berdua berkeliling pasar di negeri kami sampai sore bahkan sampai lonceng istana berseru. Sering kali kami menghindar dari pengawal istana hingga sampai larut malam aku kembali ke istana dan membuat kakakku Touya mengamuk.

"SAKURA! DARI MANA SAJA KAU?" Tanya kakakku Touya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu ku datang.

"Pergi bersama Syaoran, bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah izin ya?" kata ku sedikit membantah kata kata kakakku.

"Oh iya.. saya lupa..! sudah yang terpenting sekarang kamu ikut kakak, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu mu ada yang ingin kita bicarakan.." kata Touya kepada ku sambil menarik tanganku keruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku hanya duduk manis mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, pembicaraan tentang keluarga kita yang akan pindah ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya besok kami akan pindah ke Tokyo, Japan.

"Begitu lah Sakura, kerajaan kita bangkrut, dan tentu tidak akan aman lagi.. ayah mu telah banyak ditagih hutang dari negeri negeri lain, bagaimana kita akan hidup seperti dulu lagi? Ibu harap kamu bisa mengerti Sakura…" kata Ibu sambil menjelaskan kepadaku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin seperti ini, aku tak ingin meninggalkan semuanya, tidak ingin meninggalkan istana ini, negeri ini bahkan Syaoran. Seandainya kerajaan ku tidak bangkrut mungkin kami tidak akan seperti ini, jujur aku ingin bersama Syaoran… aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya..

Keesokkan paginya, ibu, kakak, ayah sudah menyiapkan semua barang barangnya tetapi aku masih ragu banyak barang yang belum ku bawa, banyak barang yang belum ku siapkan aku masih menunggu kedatangan Syaoran untuk datang menemuiku di sini, aku gelisah.. apakah dia akan datang atau tidak? Tiba tiba aku mengintip jendela kamarku, aku melihat Syaoran sedang berdiri di halaman istana ku. Sambil tersenyum aku segera menemuinya.

"SYAORAAAN! Akhirnya kau datang ! aku khawatir kamu takkan datang di hari terakhir ku disini.." kataku sambil memberikan sebuah bunga kepada Syaoran.

"Aku pasti akan datang untuk bertemu dengan mu Sakura, aku sudah janji padamu untuk selalu melindungimu.." kata Syaoran.

"Tapi setelah aku pergi nanti, aku harap kamu jangan melupakanku Syaoran…" kata ku sambil mengajak Syaoran berdansa di halaman istana. Kami tertawa gembira tetapi tatapan kami adalah tatapan penuh harapan dan kesedihan. Akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini..

Kemudian Touya memanggil Sakura, karena waktu keberangkatan sudah tiba. Sakura memeluk Syaoran sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka..

"Selamat tinggal, Syaoran aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu..!" kata Sakura berteriak di dalam kereta kuda nya.

_**-END FLASH BACK-**_

Tetapi hingga hari ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi…..akankah waktu dapat di putar aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat menyayangi mu dan sangat membutuhkan mu, Syaoran..

Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu Apartement Sakura.. Sakura membukakan pintu itu dan…

"Permisi, apa benar anda Sakura _Princess _dari negeri Clow?" kata pria berambut coklat dan memakai topi hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan Sakura. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura, suara yang membuat Sakura mengingat tentang nya lebih jauh lagi..

"SYAORAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Sakura dan memeluk Syaoran.

"Aku kembali, Sakura…!" kata Syaoran

-END-


End file.
